


Five Letters

by TheSecondMage



Category: New Girl
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMage/pseuds/TheSecondMage
Summary: Loosely based on the 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before'. Jessica Day had a very unhappening life, and truthfully she preferred it that way. She liked being invisible, not being sucked into the drama of it all. Her truest feelings were tucked away in the back of her closet, safe. Or so she thought.





	Five Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this movie, so I had to write a fic because I couldn't get this idea out of my head as I got into both the show and movie around the same time. 
> 
> Not much of a writer, so please be kind :')

Jessica Day was a quiet person to everyone that didn't know her. But to everyone that did know her, exactly five people, she was a nervous rambler, baked too much and was a hoarder of absolutely the most bizarre things. It amused them, really.

Her older sister, Diane, was always on her back to give away things she didn't need. That's just how Diane was; she'd always said there's no point in keeping around something that's not useful anymore.

But what Diane didn't know, along with the four other people who did seemingly know her, was that every little thing she kept had a special little reason for still being in her room. No matter how silly the reason, there was always one.

The snowflake charm she still kept from a broken bracelet was a reminder of the first snowfall she had ever seen. The tattered scrunchie she refused to part with was the colour of her mother's eyes. The grey plush cat, coveted by her younger sister Abigail, was what her dad had gotten her instead of an actual cat in hopes of appeasing her demands.

And of course, her most prized possession - a teal hat box with a bow on it, a gift from her mother - hidden in the recess of her closet. She doubted anyone even knew of it's existence, but they were love letters she had written to her crushes as a way to deal with her spiralling emotions, and to understand them better.

First, Nick Miller. No thanks to a fateful game of Truth and Dare, a bigger no thanks to her for going with 'dare' and after an it's-just-for-the-game kiss, she obsessed over him for weeks. Her first ever crush. Then, she wrote the letter and all was good in this world. Said "kiss" also resulted in her falling out with her then-bestfriend, Caroline Ritters. But... It was all good now.

Second, Spencer Musgrave. She'd met him at a summer camp, and his wizard like blond hair had been her kryptonite. The day she wrote that letter, she'd seen him snogging Rochelle under a tree, and that was that.

Third, Fat Schmidt. She didn't know his first name. No one did. But her crush had lasted for two whole days and she decided the crush was born because of the loving way he looked at his apple pie. He wasn't Fat Schmidt anymore and was dating her bestfriend, Cecelia Parekh. They still teased her about the "tiny" crush; if they only knew. 

Fourth, Ryan Geauxinue. The foreign exchange student from Britain with his perfect English accent and sophisticated manners. It used to drive her crazy. In a good way, of course. Also the chair of MUN. He was too perfect.

Fifth, Sam Sweeney. Her childhood best friend, her neighbour, her first ever crush, and now, her sister's boyfriend. She tried not to think about this, or him, too much.

Five careful little secrets that she didn't tell a soul about. But fate had other plans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds weird but I hope you can trust me.


End file.
